


The Fire Emblem Chatroom Fanfic We Really Didn't Need

by Chaos_Vulpix



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 22:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10319060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Vulpix/pseuds/Chaos_Vulpix
Summary: Robin decides to make a chatroom so that he & his classmates can get to know each other better.The results are... interesting





	

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I'd create this, but oh look here we are lol
> 
> This fic was inspired by the following:  
> \- Overwatch Emergency Communication Channel (I Swear, It's Emergency Only) by ArcaneAdagio  
> \- Overwatch Surveillance Mission: Talon Covert Ops by Jushi  
> \- The Dragon Age: Inquisition Chat Fic No One Asked For by the_painted_lady
> 
> ...
> 
> #thekorexicanrevolution :P

**[ROBIN] created [FALCHION HIGH CHATROOM - CLASS 20]**

**[ROBIN] added [RAVEN], [CHROM], [LISSA], [FREDERICK], [SULLY], [VIRION], [STAHL], [VAIKE], [MIRIEL], [SUMIA], [KELLAM], [DONNEL], [LON’QU], [RICKEN], [MARIBELLE], [PANNE], [GAIUS], [CORDELIA], [GREGOR], [NOWI], [LIBRA], [THARJA], [ANNA], [OLIVIA], [CHERCHE], and [HENRY]**

ROBIN: hey everyone, i made that chatroom i said i’d make :)

**[RAVEN] entered [FALCHION HIGH CHATROOM - CLASS 20]**

**[CHROM] entered [FALCHION HIGH CHATROOM - CLASS 20]**

**[LISSA] entered [FALCHION HIGH CHATROOM - CLASS 20]**

CHROM: wow, you were serious about this

RAVEN: you clearly don’t know my brother lol

CHROM: well i did just meet him for this first time in my life

LISSA: this is so cool. raven, can we trade brothers?

RAVEN: i would, but i’d get him in return...

CHROM: hey!

**[GAIUS] entered [FALCHION HIGH CHATROOM - CLASS 20]**

GAIUS: sup

RAVEN: sup

GAIUS: he really made this

ROBIN: you heard me? well, guess some people were listening

**[FREDERICK] entered [FALCHION HIGH CHATROOM - CLASS 20]**

LISSA: hi frederick

FREDERICK: Hello Lissa. Chrom, I see you’re here as well.

CHROM: you were looking over my shoulder…

FREDERICK: I was curious.

RAVEN: hi freddybear

GAIUS: lol wut? freddybear?

FREDERICK: Are you serious? Please don’t call me that.

GAIUS: too late

RAVEN: not sorry at all

LISSA: can’t believe i didn’t think of that first

LISSA: like seriously, i’ve known him much much longer than you guys

CHROM: except me

LISSA: was i talking to you?

GAIUS: lol blue, you just got sassed by your lil sis

**[VAIKE] entered [FALCHION HIGH CHATROOM - CLASS 20]**

**[SULLY] entered [FALCHION HIGH CHATROOM - CLASS 20]**

**[STAHL] entered [FALCHION HIGH CHATROOM - CLASS 20]**

VAIKE: what’s this?

SULLY: a chatroom, duh

ROBIN: was anyone listening to me?

STAHL: i was

ROBIN: thank you!

VAIKE: so… what do we do here?

RAVEN: talk

SULLY: i thought the word ‘chatroom’ was pretty obvious

CHROM: sully, you know how vaike is

SULLY: him being my neighbor ‘helps’

LISSA: poor thing

VAIKE: hey! i know a diss when i see one

**[MIRIEL] entered [FALCHION HIGH CHATROOM - CLASS 20]**

MIRIEL: Interesting. So Robin did create the public forum like he said.

ROBIN: thank you!

RAVEN: careful, he kinda gets off on validation

ROBIN: raven

ROBIN: shut up

FREDERICK: Ah, Miriel. Nice to see someone who can write properly on here.

RAVEN: oh screw you freddybear

SULLY: freddybear?

STAHL: freddybear?

VAIKE: freddybear?

MIRIEL: Freddybear? Interesting.

FREDERICK: RAVEN!

RAVEN: i regret nothing

LISSA: this is never gonna get old lol

**Author's Note:**

> Now then, here's hoping I can actually keep this alive. No promises.
> 
> Ciao


End file.
